Frost Bud
by FrostDragon Girl 318
Summary: Alisha has been having dreams about a strange boy named Jack Frost, and one day she finally meets him. She thinks she's to old to believe in the Guardians, but then they become friends, and Jack tries to keep Alisha believe. But when Pitch returns, stronger then ever, he plans his revenge on the Guardians. And his target? Jack Frost. And he's got a perfect plan to get him...
1. Chapter 1: A new friend

**AN: Hi. This is my first Fan fiction, and I hope you'll like it. But before you start reading, you have to know that my English isn't the best and I'm not that old, but I'll do my best. With that said, enjoy.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians and I borrowed the name from TheKillerJill, I only own the story and the main character.**

(Now it starts.)

It's cold, it's snowing, and I'm running. I stopped to catch my breath, and I looked around. Trees, trees and more trees! It's no use, I won't find back no matter how much I try. I sat down under one of the trees, a big oak, and pulled the scarf closer around my neck. Then I started to sob. I should never have followed that sound, why did I do that in the first place? What if I won't find my parents? What if I won't get back home… if I'm going to die out here? Alone. I looked up at the moon, and felt a little better. I don't know why, but every time I look at the moon, I feel like it's looking back at me. Like it's someone there, watching over me. I heard a sound from the bushes, and I was just about to burst in joy, when I remembered something. My parents always told me to stay out of the forest, because there's a bear living in it. What if it's the bear? What did they say in school about bears… oh, that's right. "If you see a bear, lie down and pretend to be dead. Then wait until the bear is gone." my teacher once said. I laid down on my side, and when I saw the bushes move, I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps, and they were coming closer. Then they stopped…

"Hey little girl, are you okay?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw a teenage boy standing in front of me. He was wearing brown, worn trousers, a white shirt, a brown west and a cape. The strangest thing wasn't the fact that he didn't wear any shoes, it was that he had silver, white hair that seem to glow in the moonlight. I sat up and started to cry again.

"I- I'm lo- lost and I-I can't find my pa- rents." I said and looked up at him. He looked a little surprised that I answered him, but then he sat down in front of me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to help you find them?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and whipped my tears.

"Yes please." I said and smiled back. He helped me up and we started to walk.

"What's your name?" he asked and looked down at me.

"Alisha. What's yours?" He smiled and looked up at the moon.

"My name's Jack. Jack Frost." After about five minutes it was getting colder, and I started to freeze. Jack gave me his cape, and I pulled it tight around me. It was a bit cold, but it helped.

(30 minutes later.)

I was riding on Jacks back, half asleep, when I heard something. Jack put me down and I listened.

"Alisha!" I heard my mom shout, and then I saw a light. I started to laugh and jump up and down, and then I looked at Jack. He was smiling, but it was a sad smile. I took of the cape and gave it to him, but he didn't take it.

"Keep it. A small memory of me." he said and smiled. I started to cry, and I hugged him. He sat down and hugged me back. When I pulled away, he took up snow and closed his hand. When he opened it, there was a beautiful light blue, six-edged crystal. He ripped a string of fabric from the bottom of his pants and tied it on the crystal, and then he gave it to me.

"Here. This is a good- luck charm, and it will protect you from Nightmares." I took the necklace.

"Will I ever meet you again, Jack?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He gave me another hug.

"As long as you wear that necklace, I will always be with you. And please promise me one thing."

"What?" I asked and pulled away. He stood up and smirked.

"Promise me you'll always keep believe." he said and looked right at me. I nodded and smiled.

"I promise!" I laughed. Jack smiled and jumped up in the air, where he floated for a minute, and then he flied away. I turned around and was just about to walk, when I started to feel dizzy. I stumbled a few steps, and then I fell…

(End of chapter 1.)

**AN: So, that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please follow and favorite, and leave a review about what you think.**

**6 year old Alisha: Frostie, I don't feel so well… I'm tired and dizzy. What's happening?**

**Me: Don't worry Snowflake, you'll be fine. You'll just have to wait until next chapter comes out on Friday, and I promise you'll feel better. To all my readers, thanks for taking your time to read this. Next chapter will be longer, until next time:**

**Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2: A fammiliar face

**AN: I decided to make this story a three parter, and I don't know how many chapters this story will have, but here's the next one because I couldn't wait until Friday. So enjoy!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, I only own the main character.**

(Now it starts!)

And then I woke up. I was lying in my bed… many years later. For days now, I have been having these dreams. I don't know if it's just dreams, or a memory? I know something like that happened when I was 6, when I was camping with my parents, but that boy wasn't there. That much I remember. Every time I wake up, I always forget his name. I know it starts with J, but then it's blank. I sat up and stretched, then I walked to the window and opened it. It was snow outside, but that's not so strange when it's the middle of December. I just sat there and watched the sun rise, when I saw something on the telephone pole. I leaned forward and tried to see what it was, but then it disappeared. Maybe it was just a bird? I stopped think about it and walked to my closet. I put on a pair of black jogging- pants and a black hoodie, and then I braided my long, brown hair. I sat down on my bed again and opened my drawer. I picked up a light blue, six edged crystal necklace, the one from my dream. I looked at it very carefully, but I didn't see anything unusual with it. But one thing was strange. It was… cold, like ice. I put the necklace in my pocket and walked downstairs, to make breakfast. My parents are in Sweden, on a business meeting, so I was alone. I made some toast with jam, and a glass of fresh orange juice. When I was done, I put on my shoes and my jacket, and walked outside.

I decided to go to the park, since it was so beautiful when it was snow outside. When I arrived, I saw a group of kids having a snowball fight. It looked like they had fun. I sat down at a bench ,with my back to the kids, and closed my eyes. I felt the snowflakes melt to my face, and I enjoyed the cold feeling of water slide down my neck. Maybe 5 minutes later, I was hit in my back with a snowball. I turned around and looked at the kids, but they weren't there. Now that I think about it, I was the only person in the park. But then, who threw that snowball? That's when I heard it. Someone was laughing. I looked around and tried to find the one who laughed, but I didn't see anyone. I don't know why, but I looked up at the trees… and then I found the one who was laughing. It was a boy, and he looked very familiar. He was wearing brown, worn trousers and a blue hoodie, but no shoes. But my attention was drawn to his hair. It was snow white, with some splashes of very light blue. And then he looked down at me. He looked surprised, and leaned to the left. I followed him with my eyes, then he leaned right. I kept my eyes on him, and his eyes grew bigger. He jumped down, and slowly walked forward to me. When he was right in front of me, he just stood there and stared at me. So I decided to say something.

"H- Hi." He jumped backwards in surprise, then he smiled a little.

"Yo- You can see me?" he asked.

"Yes." His smile grew bigger, and he started to laugh. Then he just jumped forward and hugged me, and we fell off the bench. Now I could see his eyes, they were ice blue, with shapes of snowflakes in them. I was too chocked to do something, but then he stopped. I could feel how I started to blush, but I didn't know why. He stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"S- Sorry about that, it's just… it's been a long time since a teenager could see me. I just got, happy, I guess." he said and helped me up. I smiled and brushed the snow of my pants.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologies. But, who are you?" I said confused. He smirked and jumped up on the bench.

"Well, I'll give you a hint." He showed his hand, closed it, and when he opened it, there was a perfectly made snowball in it. How did he do that?! I thought for a moment, and then I knew it. I've seen that trick before, and I took the necklace out of my pocket.

"That necklace." he said surprised.

"You gave it to me a long time ago… Jack." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're that little girl I met in the forest 11 years ago?" I nodded, and he laughed. "Wow, I guess you did keep your promise." I was a little confused.

"My promise?"

"You kept believing, as you promised you would." he said and looked at me.

"I guess I did. But, why did you say that I'm the first teenager that can see you?" His eyes turned sad.

"Since I'm a spirit, you have to believe in me to see me. And the only ones that usually believe in spirits, are the children. When they turn 13, the most of them stops believing, and they can no longer see us. But you can!" he said and gestured to me.

"When you say 'US', who else do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The spirits most children sees, are the Guardians: the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, Sandman and Santa Clause. And now there's Me." he said and pointed at himself, smiling.

"But, they aren't real. None of them." I said, and Jack looked chocked at me.

"Of course they are! They're just as real as you and me!" he said and smiled. I looked at my watch, it was 12:am. I've already been here for half an hour.

"Jack, it was nice to meet you again, but I'm getting cold and I have homework to do, so I think I'm going to head back home now." I said and started to walk, but Jack stopped me.

"Wait, do you want help? I'm pretty good at school- stuff." I laughed a little.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can do that on my own, bye." I said and continued to walk.

Back home I was just going to unlock the door when I realized… I forgot the keys inside! 'Butt nugget!' I thought for myself and sat down at the porch step. I looked at the driveway and saw that it was starting to freeze, and it looked like someone was drawing with ice over it. Then I saw Jack fly down to me, and he stopped floating right in front of me.

"So you decided to do your homework outside? Isn't that a bit cold?" he said jokingly.

"No. I forgot the keys inside." I said and pulled up my knees to my chest. Jack smiled.

"Nah, don't worry, I'll help you."

"How?" I said and looked at him. Before I could react, Jack picked me up bridal style, and we were floating 2 meters in the air.

"You forgot to close your window!" he laughed and flied up to it. When we landed in my room he put me down on the bed, and I just stared at him.

"Please don't EVER do that again!" I said with a shaky voice, but he just laughed.

"Oh come on! That wasn't even scary!" I just ignored him and took of my shoes. He was right, it was actually kind of fun. I took of my jacket and laid it on my bed, and then I picked up a hairbrush from the drawer. I let my hair loose from the braid, and started to brush it. When I was done I put it up in a ponytail and looked at Jack.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to order some pizza before I start to study." I said and smiled at him. He nodded and I grabbed my phone. I called the number and ordered the pizza, and when I was done we walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to fix something to drink, and I took out some soda from the fridge. I took two glasses out of the cupboard, when I felt something cold to my neck. I looked back and saw Jack stand close to my neck and breathe at me.

"Could you please stop doing that?" I asked and looked at him.

"Why? Is it too cold for you?" he laughed.

"No, old Mister Frost! I absolutely LOVE when you freeze my neck to ice!" I said sarcastically. When I said that, Jack laughed and started to chase me. I ran out to the living room laughing, and Jack followed me. I ran around the couch and was on my way back to the kitchen, when Jack jumped over the couch and tackled me to the ground. He landed on top of me and we both laughed, but when I opened my eyes I stopped. Jack and I were so close to each other, our noses touched. Jack looked down at me, and we both blushed. Jacks face turned purple/ red, and I was probably red as a tomato. Jack got of me and I pushed myself into a sitting position, then he helped me up. None of us said anything for 7 minutes, but then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and gave the delivery- man the money, then I took the pizza and walked back inside.

"Could you get the soda from the kitchen?" I asked Jack and walked to the dinner table. He got the drinks, and then we started to eat. I looked at him sometimes, but as soon as he looked back I stopped. When we were done, he was just about to leave when I stopped him.

"Jack, wait! Could you please stay? I would like some company, and you could help me with my homework." I said and took his hand. He looked at me, and then he smirked.

"Okay. I'll stay a little longer." I smiled. Then we went up to my bedroom, and started to study.

(End of chapter 2.)

**AN: So, as I said in the beginning, I wanted to upload chapter 2 earlier, so here it is… or, was? Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review.**

**Alisha: Wow, seemed like last chapter was just a dream.**

**Jack: Yeah, but I'm still real!**

**Alisha: And now you and I have to study. Are you going to help us, Author?**

**Me: Nope! You're on your own!**

**Well, see you all on Friday. Until then:**

**Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange feelings

**AN: Hurray! Chapter 3! This is starting to get really funny! Before you start reading, I'm working on another story called 'NinjaGo: The new Ninjas', so please check it out if you're a NinjaGo fan. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, I only own the main character.**

(Now it starts!)

When I woke up I almost screamed, but then I remembered last night. Jack and I had studied all night, and when it was about 11:30pm we both fell asleep. Jack was sleeping on my bed, and I fell asleep on my desktop. I got up and walked over to Jack. I was just going to wake him up, but I decided I would let him sleep. I got my sketchbook and a pencil, sat down in front of him, and started to draw. I drew Jack, because he was beautiful when he slept. His messy white hair, his soft pink cheeks, his light purpleish/ pink lips… OKAY, enough of this! After maybe 8 minutes I was done with the sketch, and started to add color. When I was completely done I put the sketchbook aside, and walked downstairs to make some breakfast. I don't know why, but I'm in mood for waffles. So, I made some waffles… with M&Ms! 20 minutes later Jack came into the kitchen, and I smiled at him.

"Good morning sunshine! Slept well?" I asked and finished the last waffle. He scratched his neck and smiled back.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to fall asleep though, sorry about that." he said, and I laughed a little.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. It was actually nice to have you here… Waffles?" I asked and held up a plate with waffles. He nodded, and we sat down and we started to eat.

"These waffles are delicious! Did you make them yourself?" he asked while he took another bite. I nodded and ate some of my waffles. There was one waffle left, and I was still hungry. But when I reached for it, Jack must've thought the same thing, and he grabbed my hand instead of the waffle. When he realized what he did, he quickly pulled it away. And I could have sworn his face turned red, but I guess my face did too. Jack looked up at me, and smiled a little.

"I… I think I'll have to go now." he said and walked towards the door. I followed him to the door, and when he opened it, he turned to look at me.

"Well, thanks for the waffles. Now I'll have to go to Sweden and give them some snow, but… maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" he said and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Sure! Come here at ten, and we can figure out what to do!" He laughed and jumped up in the air.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Bye!" he said and flied away. When he was gone I walked back inside, and went to the kitchen. I ate the last waffle before I made the dishes, and then I walked up to my room. I opened my sketchbook and looked at the drawing of Jack, it looked just like him. I made some more details on it, and that's when I realized there was something on my bed. I picked it up, and smiled at it. It was a beautiful, white rose with ice at the edge of the petals. I walked to the bathroom and poured some water into a vase, and then I put the rose in it. I put the vase on my desktop, and then I sat down and just stared at it. And then an unbelievable thought came to my mind: I was in love with Jack Frost.

(Jacks POV.)

I was on my way to a small town in Sweden called Rimbo, because they haven't had snow in a looong time. When I was done I flied towards the North Pole, because I really needed to talk to North. I needed to know why I was feeling so strange around Alisha, because I've never felt like this before.

When I arrived at the Pole, the first thing I did was to find North. He was in his working room, making an ice sculpture of a train. When he saw me he started to smile.

"Ah, Jack! My boy, wat iz it that brought you to my Workzhop?" he asked and looked at me. I know I can tell North anything, because he's like a dad to me. Ever since I joined the Guardians, he had been my father. The others was my family too, even Bunny.

"Well, it's that… Okay, I'm just going to say it. I've met a girl, a TEENAGER, who can see me. I've met her before, 11 years ago, when she was just a kid. She was lost in the forest, and I helped her find her parents. Now yesterday, we met again in a park. I 'accidently' threw a snowball at her, and then she turned and looked at me. I thought she was looking at something else, but when I leaned to the side she still looked at me! I was just so HAPPY, and surprised. When I realized she was the same girl from 11 years ago, I was even happier! Because that meant she had kept her promise." I said.

"And wat would that be?" North asked and crossed his arms with a smile.

"She promised she would always believe. And she did! She can still see me!" I said and laughed.

"I have a feeling that you want to zay zomething more, right Jack?" North said and looked at me.

"Well… I followed her home, and helped her with her homework. Then we decided to have a pizza, and while we waited, I decided to play a little with her, since I am the Guardian of Fun. We started to chase each other, and then I tackled her to the ground, and… well… I, almost kissed her. BY ACCIDENT OF COURSE! But, when I really looked at her, I started to feel… weird. I don't know what that feeling is, could you tell me?" I said and looked over at North.

"Zure. Tell me how you feel when you're feeling like dat." he said and sat down.

"Okay. The first thing is that, I feel warm. I, JACK FROST, feel warm! And then, it's like I have butterflies in my stomach, and my cheeks always heat up. And sometimes, I just don't know what to do. She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and she's really kind too." I said, and smiled at the thought about her.

"Wat doez she look like, Jack?"

"She has curly, waist long, chocolate- brown hair. Sunkissed skin, and some freckles by her nose. Beautiful, aqua- green eyes, rosy cheeks and thin, light pink lips. She's just so…" I just couldn't find the word. North sat back in his chair and chuckled, then he looked at me.

"Well, from wat I underztand Jack, I think you're in love." he said and smiled. So this is how it feels to be in love? It felt… nice. I turned to North and smiled.

"Thank you North." I said and flied out through the ceiling- window. Now, I have to give snow to some other places. And tomorrow, I'm going to take Alisha ice-skating.

(End of chapter 3.)

**AN: So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. You know there's a way to show it, so please follow, favorite and review. It would mean a lot to me, so that I know like what I'm doing.**

**Well, until next time:**

**Stay Frosty!**


	4. AN: I'm sorry

**AN: Now, since there's not so many of you that read my story, I'll take a break from it. I don't know when I'll update it again, but it'll take some time. Maybe when I'm bored I'll update, but for now I'll work on my NinjaGo story. Well, see you when I do.**

**FDG138.**


	5. Chapter 4: I-I, uhm, y-yes

**AN: It's been FAR too long since I updated this story, and I'm sorry about that… but I've been working on my other story. Thanks to Shadigan Shinen I decided to continue this story, so this chapter is for her.**

**Okay, now I won't make you wait anymore. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or 'Let it go' by Idina Menzel , I only own the main character.**

(Now it starts, Alishas P.O.V)

I sat on my bed and played on my guitar, waiting for Jack. It was about 9:45am, and he had promised he would be here by ten. Three days ago I watched a new movie called 'Frozen', and I really liked one of the songs, so I tried to learn it.

"… _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway." _I sang while playing, and when I was done… someone was applauding. I turned around and saw Jack sitting outside my open window, and I almost dropped my guitar. He scared me!

"Hi Jack." I said and put my guitar down. He jumped into my room and walked over to me.

"You've got a beautiful voice, Alisha. So, are you ready?" he asked and smiled. I nodded, but I realized I was still wearing my night-dress.

"Ehm, Jack? Could you please, go downstairs? I, ehm…" I said and started to blush. He too got a blush, but then he left. I walked over to my closet and took out some clothes.

I changed to a pair of skinny black jeans, a light pink T-shirt, a black jacket and my favorite green scarf. Then I walked over to the mirror and grabbed a gummy-band. I made a small braid on each side of my head, and then I braided it together with the rest of my hair. When I was done I walked downstairs, and I saw Jack waiting on the couch.

"Okay Jack, I'm ready now." I said and smiled. He turned around and looked at me, and then he froze. His cheeks were slowly getting redder, and when I walked over to him he still looked at the place where I just stood. Oh no, I think I shocked him into unconsciousness. What did my mom say about that again…? Now I remember! If you shock someone into unconsciousness, you'll have to do something even more shocking than what shocked them in the first place. I walked right in front of Jack while blushing and smiled, and then I kissed his cheek. He shook his head and regained consciousness.

"S-Sorry about that, I just… Should we get going?" he said and turned started to walk towards the door. I giggled a little, and then I followed him. I put on a pair of knee-high black boots, walked outside, locked the door and looked at Jack.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, and that made him smirk. He pulled me to him and picked me up bridal style. I got surprised and started to blush, and I looked at Jack.

"It's a secret!" he said and laughed, before he launched up in the air. I got scared, since I've never been this high up before, so I put my arms around Jacks neck and buried my head to his chest. And then everything got still, and Jack told me to look. I turned my head around, slowly, and looked. We were more than a hundred meters above the city, and it was a long way down. I looked up at Jack.

"J-Jack… could we please get back down? I'm… afraid of heights…" I said, and he softly smiled.

"Okay. But we'll have to fly a little longer to get to where we're going." I nodded, and Jack started to fly forwards.

Maybe five minutes later, we landed in a forest glade. **(AN: I'm too lazy to describe it, so it's basically the place where Jack died.) **He put me down and I walked over to the lake, looking at the shimmering ice. Jack walked over to me and I looked at him.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to ice skate!" he said and smiled. But then I remembered, I can't skate.

"Ehm, Jack. That really sounds fun, but, I don't know how to skate." He looked a little surprised, but then he laughed.

"It's okay, I'll teach you! But first…" He moved his hand in a circle, and it felt like I became taller. I looked down and saw that he had remade my boots to a pair of skates.

"You'll need these." he said and helped me towards the lake. As soon as his foot touched the ice a beautiful shape made of frost appeared, and then we started to skate.

It was a bit hard in the beginning, and I had to hold Jacks arm, but then I learned how to do on my own. I let go of Jack and slide across the ice, and when I got to the end of the lake I turned around and skated back to Jack. He didn't wear any skates, he just slides across the ice creating frost. I didn't really know how to stop, so he had to help me. Then he took my hand and dragged me along with him as he slide around, and then he started to make tricks… with me. He lifted my arm and made me do a pirouette, and then he made me face him. He still held my hand and put his other arm around my waist, and I put my hand on his arm. And then we started to dance. While dancing I could have sworn that I heard music, and I think Jack did too, because he let go and looked around. He flied over to the place where we landed and looked around there too. I was just going to skate over to him, when I heard something crack. I froze at the spot, and slowly looked down… seeing the ice under me breaking. I looked up and managed to scream Jacks name… before the ice broke, and I got surrounded by cold and darkness.

(Jacks P.O.V)

I thought I heard music while I was dancing with Alisha, so I flied off the ice and started to look around. But I couldn't find anything. And then I heard Alisha scream my name, but when I turned around… she wasn't there. The only thing there was… a hole in the ice. NO!

"ALISHA!" I screamed and jumped into the hole. It was pitch black in the water, and I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. I started to swim down, hoping I could find Alisha, when I felt something tickling my foot. I turned around and could barely see the contour of Alishas body, so I grabbed her waist and swim up again. When my head was out of the water I quickly pushed Alisha up on the ice, and then I pushed myself up. I picked up Alisha and walked over to the snow, and then I put her down. I pressed my ear to her chest… and panicked when I didn't hear her heartbeat. I locked my hands together and started CPR, and then I did mouth to mouth. After a minute she finally started to breathe again. I knew she had to become warm, so I took off her jacket and my hoodie. North had made me a new special hoodie, which he had designed so that it couldn't get wet. Because when I had created snow my hoodie would always be soaking wet when I entered the Workshop.

I looked away when I took off her T-shirt, and then I tried to put my hoodie on her. It was too big and the sleeves covered her hands. When I was done I looked at her, and saw that her color started to return. I looked at the hole while I waited for her to wake up, and I saw that on the edge of the hole there was sand… black sand. Pitch! I promise, when I find him I will…

"Ja… Jack?" Alisha whispered, and I looked down at her. Her cheeks were almost glowing red, probably from the cold, and she was shivering.

"I'm, f-f-freezing…" she said and started to shiver even more. I grabbed her wet clothes and gave them to her, then I picked her up and flied back towards her house.

(Alishas P.O.V)

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Jack… shirtless. He was looking at the hole I fell through, and then I felt how cold I was.

"Ja… Jack?" I whispered, and he looked down at me with relief in his eyes. My cheeks started to burn from the blush I had, because Jack was looking really good and (ironically) hot.

"I'm, f-f-freezing…" I said and started to shake. He gave me my own clothes, which were soak wet, and then he picked me up bridal position. Then he took off.

He held me close to him as we flew back to my house, and I had my head against his chest all the way. I could hear his heartbeat beat faster and faster, and I guess he's getting tired. Then finally, I could see my house. Jack flew in through my open window (because I forgot to close it) and landed in my room. He put me down on my bed, took my wet clothes and leaved the room. I don't really want to think about that he took them off me, so I just walked over to my closet and put on some warm clothes. A pair of jogging pants, a green tank top and a white zip-up hoodie. Then I released my hair and put it in ponytail, and after that I took Jacks hoodie and walked downstairs. I sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket around me, and then Jack entered the room. He was holding two cups, and he gave one of them to me.

"Here. I made some hot chocolate." he said, and I took the cup. I drank a little and smiled, because this was really good. Jack sat down beside me and sipped on his chocolate, and I just couldn't help but blush. And then I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Jack, could you please put your hoodie back on?" I said and tried to hide my face. He did as I asked, and then he pulled up the sleeves to his elbows. Then he put his arm around me, and I snuggled to his chest.

"Thanks for saving me, Jack." I said and looked at him. He looked back at me.

"I would never let anything happen to you, Alisha. I could never live with myself if I'd let you die. And I promise I will protect you, no matter what." he said and held me closer to him. I just couldn't help but wonder…

"Jack. Do you… like me?" I asked. The question made him blush.

"I… I, uhm… y-yes." he answered. "I like you, a lot." And now I was the one blushing.

"I… didn't think you'd actually say that. But I'm glad you did, because… I like you too." He got a small smirk on his lips.

"Then you'll don't mind if I do this…?" he said and put his hand on my cheek… AND KISSED ME! His lips were cold against mine, but it felt nice, and when I got over the shock I kissed him back.

After what felt like an eternity, he broke the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled back and cuddled up with him. And then I felt how hungry I was, and asked Jack if he wanted some food. He told me to stay here while he made some dinner (Yeah, it's already that late!) and then he went to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later he came out with a washer. On the washer there was a bowl filled with pasta and meatballs, two plates and two pairs of cutlery. He put the washer on the table and filled the plates with food, and then he gave one of them to me. I took a bite and smiled. He's an amazing chef, this was really good.

When we were done it was pretty late, and I was really tired, so I decided I would go to bed. I looked at Jack and yawned.

"Thanks for today, Jack. But I'll go to bed now. Goodnight." I said and gave him a quick kiss before I walked up to my room. When I lay down in my bed, I could hear Jack enter the room. Then he kissed my forehead before he opened the window, and flied away.

(Jacks P.O.V)

I closed Alishas window and flied off towards the North Pole. I have to tell North about the black sand I found, because that could only mean something bad is going to happen. When I was almost there, the moon shined brighter and started to talk to me.

" Jack. I know you're worried that Pitch might return, but you can't tell the other Guardians." Manny said inside my head. I stopped flying and looked up at him.

"But if he really is returning we have to stop him before he gets too powerful! We can't just sit here and watch him return!" I shouted in anger.

"Jack, my boy. I know this has to do with what happened to Alisha… and I have to warn you about that. Because of your love for her, she'll never turn older than 18. Your love has doomed her, Jack. Either you want to believe it or not, it's the truth. I'm sorry Jack but…"

"NO! I promised I would protect her, and that's what I'm going to do! I don't care what I'll have to do to keep her safe, I will do whatever it takes!" I said and landed.

"I understand, Jack. You have four days on you to find a safe place, because then she turns eighteen. Goodbye, Jack… and good luck." he said before he disappeared out of my mind. I fell to my knees, thinking about what he had said.

If what he says is true, then I'll have to take Alisha somewhere safe… And I know exactly where!

(End of chapter 4.)

**AN: I hope you liked it, and if you did PLEASE leave a review. It really helps a lot.**

**Well, I'll see you when I do. Until then:**

**Stay Frosty!**


End file.
